Super Family
by InvaderGirl8664
Summary: When M'gann finds out that she is pregnant she doesn't know how to tell her boyfriend, Conner. And how will Conner react when he finds out he's gonna be a dad!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like this. Has to do with Spitfire and SuperMartian. Young Justice belongs to DC.

**Chapter 1:**

"_Pregnant!?_" M'gann cried. She was in her bathroom looking down at the pink test reading positive. She couldn't believe that she was pregnant she wasn't any of this, how is she going to tell Conner that she is gonna have a child. She didn't want to believe it she threw the test away and closed the door behind her. She walked into the living a sat on the couch. Conner walked into the room and saw her watching her shows.

"M'gann!" Conner yelled, as he jumped over the couch.

"Yes Conner?" M'gann asked.

"What took you so long to get out of the bathroom?" he asked.

"U-uhh.." M'gann just didn't know what to say she didn't want to tell Conner that she could be pregnant."It's none of your business. Lady privacy!"

"Okay! Okay! You wanna go catch a movie later or..?" Conner said.

"No thanks Superboy, I'm gonna go see what Artemis was doing later."

"Okay. I'm gonna go chill with the guys. I'll see you later M'gann." Conner said as he kissed her goodbye. She looked to see to make sure that he left, she heard the front door close. She jumped off the couch and grabbed the house phone and dialed Artemis"s home phone number.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring..._

"Hello?-" Artemis answered.

"Artemis? It's me M'gann_"

"Hey M'gann what's up?-"

"Ah...you free later or no?-" M'gann asked.

"Well I have to go to the doctors later, if you wanna come you can.-"

"Great! Cause I really REALLY need to talk to you.-"

"You okay?-"

"I don't know that's why I wanna talk to you face to face.-"

"Okay. I'm about to head out the door so I'll come and get you._"

"Got it. Bye-" as M'gann hung up the phone. She quickly grabbed her things and waited for Artemis. She didn't know how to tell Artemis that she could be pregnant, even though that she knew that she was pregnant too. She saw her car pull up and M'gann locked her front door behind her.

"Hey Artemis." M'gann said all shaky

"Hey M'gann. What's up?" she answered.

"Where Wally?"

"He's hanging with Superboy, Robin, Kaldur, and Jamie. Why?" She asked.

"Do you think your doctor can look at me?"

"Yeah of course she c- OH MY GOD M'GANN ARE YOU PREGNANT!" Artemis yelled

"I don't know." she blushed "I took a test this morning and it said positive. So I don't I am." M'gann answered.

"Don't worry, She'll take care of you."

"who's your doctor again."

"Black Canary."

"Oh...Okay..." M'gann said nervously as they drove off.

**Now I really hope you guys like this story. Its new and its just a start so yeah...HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Also They Don't Know About Us will be posted by May 30th.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:The Real Answer**

.M'gann closed Artemis's car door and walked with her into the tall building.

"You okay M'gann?" Artemis asked.  
"Just a little. I mean if I'm really am pregnant, how am I gonna tell Conner and we're not even married!" M'gann cried.  
"It's alright." Artemis tried to comfort her.  
"Artemis...you and Wally are married, your gonna have a child. I'm still dating Conner and I'm not ready." M'gann said nervously.  
"Don't worry Black Canary is a good doctor. She'll take care of you."  
"Okay..." They walk into the big doors. They say down and waited for Dinah to call them in. M'gann just looked around she saw little kids playing with the toys in the corner while their mothers were waiting to be called in.  
"Artemis Crock?" Dinah called.  
"C'mon M'gann." Artemis said.  
M'gann walked in with her and Dinah closed the door behind her.  
"Hello Artemis and M'gann?"  
"Black Canary I brought M'gann with me because she thinks she is pregnant." Dinah looked at her in surprise. "Really?"  
"Yeah, I mean I took a test this morning and it read positive, I don't know if it's true or not." M'gann said.  
"Well let's have a look." She walked her over to the chair and turn on the sonogram. She put the cold liquid on her lower abdomen. Dinah looked to see if she saw anything.  
"Ah ha. There we go." She pointed to a small circle in the corner of the screen. M'gann was shocked she was really pregnant. "You are pregnant my dear. Congrats."  
"Thanks..." Sighed M'gann.  
"Your so happy there. I though u be."  
"She doesn't know how to tell the father." Artemis explained.  
"Well who's the father?" Dinah asked.  
"Superboy..." M'gann cried as a tear went slowly down her face.  
"Oh I see what going on here. It's okay. I bet you he'll be happy when you tell him."  
"But I'm scared! I'm not ready to be a mother! And we're not even married!" M'gann sobbed.  
"It's alright. Just think the baby will be half Martian, half Krytonian, and half human too." Artemis said.  
"Your not helping." Cried M'gann.  
"M'gann it will be alright, I'm telling you he will be glad you told him. " Dinah said as she placed her hand on her shoulder."Now just relax."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Artemis drove her home to tell Superboy the good news.  
"You want me to come in and help you with anything M'gann?" Artemis asked.  
"No thanks…I have to tell him on my own. I don't know how he'll act?" M'gann said nervously.  
"M'gann don't worry. I bet you he'll be happy you told him. " Artemis said.  
"I hope your right…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Superboy, I'm having a baby! **

M'gann closed her front door behind her and blew out a huge puff of air. She threw her bag and keys down and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that her skinny form would be lost.

"Okay." She said to her self "Conner will be home in a few hours. How do I tell him..." She placed her green Martian finger on the side of her lip. "Conner I'm...no I can't just tell him straight out. Oh man. This is gonna be hard!"

A few hours later Conner walked through the front and dropped his keys in the key bowl.

"M'gann I'm home!" Yelled Conner.

"Hey babe." M'gann said as she kissed him.

"How was Artemis? Does she know what she's having?" He asked.

"She good and no, Conner I got something to tell you." Sighed M'gann.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I-I'm pregnant. I took a test this morning and it said positive and-and I didn't believe it so I went with Artemis to the doctor, and Black Canary said I was pregnant. Please don't get mad at me." Cried M'gann. Conner just looked at her with an surprise face, and he walked over towards her. He placed his hand on her soft green cheek and wiped off the tears.

"I'm not mad. I'm glad you told me. M'gann that's great!" Conner said happily.

"Really!"

"Yeah. Wally gonna be a father soon and so well I I'm so happy for you!" Conner said happily

"But I thought you'd be angry and storm out of this place." M'gann cried. She wiped off some of the flowing tears.

"M'gann, I will always be by your side. I love you, and I love my son or daughter." Conner laughed as he placed his hand over her stomach. He kissed her and she kissed back. "Love you Conner." as she hugged him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm gonna be a Dad!**

The next day Conner woke up and made breakfast for M'gann. M'gann walked out of their room rubbing her crazy morning hair.

"Morning Babe." Conner said giving her a kiss and a morning hug. "What's wrong."

"I don't feel so great." M'gann said rubbing her stomach.

"Baby maybe your hungry."

"No I feel like I'm gonna throw up though. M'gann said holding her mouth. She ran to the bathroom and Conner ran with her.

"M'gann you-" he was cut off by her vomiting.

"Told you." She said trying to catch her breath.

"You alright! You need me to call somebody?" Conner asked all worried.

"Yeah, Artemis."

"Sure." Conner grabbed the house phone and dial her number.

"Hello-" Wally answered.

"Wally, hey is Artemis around?-"

"Yeah she is. Why what's wrong?-" he asked.

"M'gann wants to talk to her.-"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!-" Conner heard in the background. "Hey.-" Artemis answered.

"M'gann is right here. Hold on.-" he handed her the phone. "Hi-"

"You okay?-"

"No. I'm throwing up! I'm i losing the baby!?-" cried M'gann.

"No M'gann, it means it's growing and it needs room to grow in. It's called morning sickness-"

"Morning sickness!?-"

"Yeah you'll have that for a little bit.-"

"So I'm fine?-"

"Yes M'gann. Don't worry your fine.-"

"Okay...-" M'gann hung up the phone and laid on the couch.

"Is everything okay?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. Artemis said it's just morning sickness."

"Morning sickness?"

"Yeah. She said it's normal."

"Alright." Conner said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ? ﾟﾌﾟ?

Later on that day Conner went to go see Wally and the guys.

"Yo what's up Superboy." Wally said.

"Wally, you know not to call me that!" Bellowed Conner. Wally stood back.

"Conner, you okay? Is something going on between you and M'gann." Kaldur asked.

"Yeah...this maybe a surprise to you guys."

"What?" Wally asked.

"I'm gonna be a Dad soon." Conner told them.

"M'gann is pregnant!" Wally yelled.

"Yes dummy!" Conner said making a fist.

"Congrats Conner!" Congratulated Kaldur.

"Thanks."

"So your gonna be a father huh? Welcome to the club now!" Wally said laying a hand over his shoulder. "You and me were gonna be dads. I bet you can't wait?"

"Actually I'm a little scared." Conner said.

"Scared? What are you scared of Conner?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm just scared of that my son or daughter is not gonna like me, or become a villain, or act like me." Conner said folding up his arms.

"Dude. It's not gonna matter." Wally said.

"M'gann doesn't know that. She's scared, I know that." Conner said.

"She must be scared. A Martian can be very scared with this." Kaldur said.

"Yeah.." Conner said looking at the floor. "I don't know how she's gonna tell her uncle, Martian Manhunter. Also how can I tell Superman and Batman that me and M'gann are gonna be parents?" Conner said worrying that they would kick them off the team.

"Conner. Artemis is still on the team, I'm still on the team. You just have to tell them that you have to take care of M'gann. Batman won't care, he has to worry about Nightwing handling the Joker. He's still a little sad about Tim." Wally said.

"Plus, Superman has to take care of Lois Lane remember she having her son soon." Kaldur said.

"Yeah maybe your right."

"If you want we will be by your side when you tell them." Kaldur offered.

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: How are we gonna tell them? **

Conner walk in that evening seeing M'gann sleeping on the couch. She was so quiet that the only thing you heard was the tv. He sat down on the floor and placed his hand on her red hair and played with her hair. She slightly opened her eyes to see Conner playing with her hair.

"Hey...your home..." She said as she stretched.

"Yeah. I'm home. How was your day?.." Conner asked.

"Good. Artemis and Zantanna came and visit me." She said.

"That's good." Conner said as he walked to the kitchen."Hey M'gann?"

"Yeah?"

"How are we gonna tell your uncle?" Conner asked.

"M-my uncle? I was gonna talk to him tomorrow about it." M'gann answered."The bigger question is how are we gonna tell Superman and Batman?"

"I don't know...Kaldur and Wally were coming with me to tell them." Conner said looking all concerned.

"That's great. I'll come too. I'm sure Artemis will want to come to." said M'gann as she placed her green hand on his shoulder.

"Babe, you should stay here. That way I know your safe. Also I don't want you to get upset in front of batman..and superman.." Sighed Conner.

"Conner. I know your not a big fan of superman but you gotta tell him that he'll be part of our family." M'gann said.

"I know...that's the thing I don't know how he'll react. Will he be ashamed of me? Or will he not even put in anymore missions?"

"Super-"

"M'gann. I'm scared about become a father. I'm afraid that our son or daughter won't like me or become a villain like joker, or even...become like me." He said as he flopped on the couch and placed his hands on his head.

"Superboy, our child will not be like that. I'm pretty sure that he or she will like you, plus they can help us on missions." M'gann said sitting next to him.

"Hmm." He sighed.

"C'mon I made cookies, let's eat." M'gann said as she graben his hand and brought him to the kitchen. He let go of her hand and grabbed her lower abdomen. She squealed, he pulled her closer.

"Conner you know I can't do anything sexual now that I'm pregnant." M'gann said as she wrapped her arms his neck.

"I know but I can still kiss you thought." Conner laughed, as he kissed her.

"Okay yeah that's true." M'gann laughed as she kissed back."I love you Superboy."

"I love you too." Conner said back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: We're gonna be parents...**

Conner took M'gann to Zatanna's place to stay while he talked with Batman and Superman.

"Can't I come with you?" Cried M'gann.

"M'gann. I don't want you to get upset around Batman and Superman." Conner said.

"Yeah. Beside, Artemis is coming later. We're gonna go to the mall to go shopping. I thought you'd like to come?" Zantanna asked.

"Alright. Call me when your on your way back?" M'gann said hugging him goodbye.

"Well do babe." Conner said giving a goodbye kiss and a hug.

"This is kind of hard on you isn't it?" Zantanna asked.

"Yeah. But it's worth it."

"RECOGNIZED SUPERBOY"

"Hey. You ready" Kaldur asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Conner said nervously.

"Don't worry Superboy. We'll help you get threw this. If you want." Wally said.

"Thanks."

"Hey Superboy!" Yelled Robin.

"Robin? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Gothem?" Superboy asked.

"Yeah. But Batman wanted me here. I heard you banged M'gann and got her pregnant." Robin said. Conner got pissed and was about to punch the living crap out of him. He got stopped by Kaldur.

"Don't you say shit like that ever again got it?" Conner threaten.

"Sure. I was just joking. Seriously Miss Martian is pregnant?" Asked Robin.

"Yeah." Kaldur said.

"And now you gotta tell Bats and Superman right?" Robin asked.

"Yup.." Sighed Conner.

"If it makes you feel better I'll come and help you out." Robin said.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I know Bats." Laughed Robin

Meanwhile with M'gann,Artemis,and Zantanna there were out in the mall shopping. It was getting close to Christmas time.

"This is fun." Zantanna said. "Well beside the crowds in every store but this is fun."

"Yeah. But you don't have a big belly Zantanna." Artemis said.

"Hehe. Yeah."

"Hey what's going on with you and Robin?" M'gann asked.

"N-nothing. I mean we've been dating for a while..." Zantanna studded. "I love him very much."

"So you think he'll give you kids?" Artemis smerked.

"K-kids...ah I'm not ready for that!" Zantanna said. Artemis laughed.

"What you think Conner would like?" M'gann asked.

"I don't know. He's a ton of muscle. I'm surprise he isn't so serious about Christmas. I don't even know if he knows what the missile toe is?" Artemis said placing her hand on her 2 month sized belly.

"He doesn't?" Zantanna asked surprised.

"I've tried to explain it but he got into my Christmas cookies."

"Christmas cookies?" Artemis laughed.

"Shut up." M'gann blush."Anyway, this year since I'm having a child he might listen to me this year about it."

"That's so cute." Zantanna said. Artemis just looked at her.

"Z, just wait till your pregnant and Robin is the one who thinks it's cute." Artemis said laying her hand over her shoulder.

Zantanna just folded her arms. "Shut up."

"Man, I really don't wanna do this." Conner said.

"Dude, how nervous do you think I was when I had to tell Batman and Superman?" Wally tried giving Conner some advise.

"Yeah but your not cloned from Superman!"

"So. I'm just The Flash's nephew." Wally said back.

Conner just gave a concerned look.

"It's okay. We're right behind you." Kaldur said placing his hand on Conner's shoulder. They walked out of the shadows and saw Superman,Batman,Wonder Women, Flash, Green Arrow, and Black Canary.

"Hello team." Wonder Women said. "Where's the girls?"

"Well you know Artemis is pregnant." Wally answered.

"Yes. I sure do."

"Well our friend Conner here has a little bit of news to tell the justice league." Kaldur said.

"Bats and don't be mad at him." Robin said.

"What's the news?" Superman said folding his arms.

Conner sighed as he step forth away from Kaldur, Wally, and Robin.

"Miss Martian and I well...we're" he said nervously."..gonna be parents."

"You got M'gann pregnant?" Wonder women asked.

"Yes." Conner said bowing his head in shame.

"Superboy I-" Superman said before he was cut off.

"Clark, before you say anything hurtful to him let me just say he is telling the truth." Black Canary said. "Artemis and M'gann came to my office the other day and M'gann was very scared but when I looked she was indeed pregnant." Superman and Batman both looked at each other.

"Your not kicked off the team but like Wally here you can't do anymore missions till the baby is out of her." Batman said.

"Will do." Conner said.

"And just to make it clear Black Canary I wasn't gonna say anything mean." Superman said. He walked up to Conner and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know I've ignored you over the past years but, I'm looking forward to becoming part of the Family." Conner couldn't believe it. Superman was actually being nice to him.

"Now leave." Batman said. As they were leaving Batman stop Robin.

"Please don't get Zantanna pregnant please!"

"Will do Bats not for a long time!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Christmas Time**

2 weeks have past and Christmas Eve was upon them. Everybody on the the team was celebrating Christmas at Wally's and Artemis' house.

"How is everyone doing?" Wally asked.

"Pretty good." M'gann said. "Artemis how many weeks are you?"

"I'm about 8 weeks." Laughed Artemis in joy.

"Wow." Zantanna said.

"I know crazy right?"

"So do you know what your having yet?" Conner asked.

"No we won't find out till next month." Wally said.

Soon Robin turned on the TV to see what winter sport was playing. He look to see nothing was playing. Zantanna scooted over towards Robin. M'gann went into the kitchen with Artemis to help prepare for Christmas Eve dinner. M'gann place her green martian hand on her stomach, she soon realized that she would lose her skinny form.

"So how is everybody's Christmas Eve going?" Robin asked.

"Pretty good. Conner and I we went to see my uncle this afternoon and then we saw Superman." M'gann said.

"Wow." Artemis said."So I'm guessing you and Superman are cool now Conner?"

"Yeah. I talk over with him about all of this and he was actually pretty happy."

"So what is Superman gonna be? Grandpa?" Wally laughed.

"Oh um...I don't know I think uncle." M'gann was surprised.

"Hey guys the weather channel on. Sounds like there's gonna be a snow storm soon." Zantanna said.

"Should we be prepared?" Wally asked in concerned.

"I don't know...let's listen." Zantanna said.

"We are picking up a very powerful storm starting around 10pm. Winds will be up to 20 miles per hour and snowfall well be about 2-5 feet high. This is the first storm we had in a decades. This is Alex Arkham reporting from Weather Channel 9, we will keep you posted on the storm." Alex Arkham reported.

"Wow this is one powerful storm." Conner said.

"Yeah. Where's Wally?" M'gann asked.

"I'm right here." He said placing his coat on a coat rack. "I ran outside and got the generator just in case."

"Wow. Thanks babe." Artemis said.

"Anything."

* * *

The team continue there Christmas Eve party, they ignored the storm. M'gann went to go put on pjs cause she wanted to get comfy on the couch. She grab a blanket and placed it on top of Conner.

"Hehe." She giggled.

"Hey what's that hanging over there?" Conner asked.

"What?" She asked.

"That green thing hanging in the door way." He said as he pointed towards.

"It's called a missile toe." She explained.

"Oh that thing you were trying to explain to me last year." He asked

"Yeah." M'gann said as she placed her hands on her hips."But you didn't want to hear about it. You dug into my cookies."

"Hehe. They tasted good though" he laughed

"Shut up." She yelled as she was blushing. "I'm explaining it ANYWAY. Couples go underneath it and they kiss."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Superboy, everybody does it." Artemis interrupted M'gann explanation.

"Artemis do you even do that?" Conner asked. Artemis grabbed Wally and proved to Conner that they kiss under the missile toe.

"See." M'gann laughed.

* * *

It was starting to get late and everybody was starting go home.

"Thanks for dinner Artemis." Robin said."looks like the storm died."

"Yeah. And your welcome." Artemis said. Zantanna and Robin beeped the car horn and waved goodbye.

"Hey M'gann." Conner said.

"Yeah babe?" M'gann said.

Superboy grab M'gann and held her softly under the missile toe.

"Superboy." M'gann blushed.

"Merry Christmas M'gann." Conner said as he kissed her under the missile toe.

Merry Christmas Superboy...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Your Having What?!**

It has been over a month since Christmas has past. M'gann was 7 weeks pregnant, she had a slight baby bump, Superboy was very content. M'gann was taking it easy and everything was going alright for them. M'gann couldn't wait to be 8 weeks it was another step closer to having her son or daughter. M'gann was sitting on the couch watching some TV drama with Zatanna.

"Where the boys go?" Zatanna asked M'gann, who was sitting right next to her on the couch.

"'Oh, Conner and Robin were going gaming for a little bit." M'gann explained as she grabs a couple of slices of pizza.

"Oh. Where's Wally? I thought he would be with the boys?" She questioned with a confused expression on her face.

"Nah, He went with Artemis to see what gender their baby is going to be." M'gann explained again.

"Oh. Oh yeah I forgot." Zatanna laughed. Suddenly the phone rang, Zatanna got up from the comfortable couch and grabbed the phone.

"Hello...yeah, its Zatanna...yeah she is sitting on the couch eating pizza, what you need Super...okay, okay, I'll tell her hold on-" Zatanna held the phone away from her mouth. "M'gann."

"Yeah?" she said as she had her mouth filled with pizza, a bit of cheese dangling from her chin.

"Superboy says that we need to go over to Artemis's house. She wants to show everybody the sonogram photos of the baby." Zatanna explained, excited about seeing the images of her friends unborn child.

"Um.. doesn't he know I can't drive a car nor fly there. Conner would be angry if I drove there." she said.

"I'll drive us there." M'gann just nodded. Zatanna came back on the phone.

"We'll be there in 20 mins. Okay. Okay see you soon." Zatanna hung up the phone and grabbed her keys.

* * *

**Artemis's House: **

"Hey Artemis we're here." Both M'gann and Zatanna said. Artemis was sitting on her big fluffy couch while the boys just huddled in the kitchen.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Artemis do you know what gender your kid's going to be?" M'gann asked

"Yup, take a look in this photo." Artemis said as she handed the photos. The girls look to see a small tiny little baby floating in Artemis's belly.

"I can't tell," Zatanna said, squinting her eyes trying to get a better view of what gender the child was. Artemis showed them the next photo and it had two little dots. It read _.A _and _.B_

"It's a girl." Artemis said.

"Oh I see! Where it says A is the head and the B is it butt, wow it's butt is big!" Zatanna said.

"No...that's our son."

"ARTEMIS YOUR HAVING TWINS!" M'gann yelled, completley shocked that Artemis was having more than one child.

"Yes, we're having twins."

M'gann looked at the boys, Wally was in shock to hear that they were having twins.

"I'm so dead...I can feel it." he whispered to Conner, remembering who exactly was a part of Artemis' family and who wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"Why?" Conner said.

"Ollie and Jade are gonna kill me." Wally spoke burying his head into is hands.

"HEY BAYWATCH! Your gonna be fine." Artemis yelled, sending a playful glare at Wally.

'Why is that babe?" Wally said nervously, raising his head to look in the direction she was in.

"Because they'll be too busy fussing over me...even though it your fault, Kid-Horny." The smirk on her face was lost to Wally as thoughts of what they would do to him began to flow through his mind.

"...shit..." Wally cried.

"Wally, it will be alright." Conner said. "Aren't you even a little bit happy about this?"

"Yeah, I'm happy cause I'm getting a son and Artemis is getting a daughter, but I'm dead." The thoughts of all the things that he could do with his still unborn son did cheer him up, even if it was only slightly.

"Dude, relax. Artemis seems pretty happy about it." Robin said to Wally in an effort to comfort him.

"Wally?" M'gann quietly said. Wally look up to see M'gann standing in front of him. " I understand if your nervous. I'm nervous too." Wally just look at her and gave a slight smile.

"Artemis congrats on having twins." Zatanna said cheerfully. Artemis smiled and look at wally. Later on Conner and M'gann drove back to their lovely home.

"Man." Conner said staring the rode down. "I can't believe Artemis is having twins."

"Yeah me too." M'gann just placed her hand on her tiny little baby bump. _Please martian god..please don't let me and Conner have twins.._


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't been posting a lot, Ive been busy with school and with my boyfriend helping me in my stories. If you would like to read his stories check out his page at AnimeFreak9001. Now on with Super Family!  
**

**Chapter 9: M'gann will you...?**

It has been a little over 3 months so far and M'gann currently 12 weeks pregnant, just started getting a baby bump and she was so happy that today she would find out what she would be having. It also helped that Conner would be joining her to see to see if M'gann would be having a boy, something Conner hopes for. Walking out of the bathroom M'gann reached over and grabbed her sweats off the bed.

"M'gann, you okay?" Conner asked, placing his plate in the dishwasher. M'gann peeked out of their bedroom and nodded. "Are you excited about today babe?"

"Yeah I am, but what am I going to do if I'm carrying twins?" Cried M'gann. She slipped on the large hoodie that Conner gave her.

"M'gann if you are carrying twins, we will love them more than ever." Conner said giving her a hug. "Although I really hope that your having a boy." M'gann just laughed at his antics and hugged her boyfriend back. Suddenly the phone rang _RING RING RING RING RING,_ M'gann let go of Conner and walked over to the phone.

"Hello? Oh hey Zatanna! What's up? I'm good we're about to head out to see my doctor for my check up with the baby, why what's wrong?" M'gann said. Conner suddenly looked at her and whispered softly to M'gann "what's wrong." After motioning for him to hold on she continued her conversation with Zatanna. "Okay okay I'll meet you and Artemis after my check up alright? Okay see you soon bye." She said as she hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Conner asked as he started getting on his black coat.

"Zatanna wants me to meet her and Artemis at her place after we find out what our baby is going to be." M'gann said as she grabbed her coat as well.

"Do you want me to drop you off when were done at the doctors?" Conner asked as he opened the apartment door, allowing her to leave before him.

"Yeah, would you please?" She said, kissing him as she stepped out the door.

* * *

At the doctor's office M'gann walk into Dinah's office with Conner following behind her. Conner sat in the chair next to M'gann has she laid down on the table. Dinah grabbed the monitor and asked M'gann to lift her shirt up. She squeezed the liquid gel on to the probe.

"Now this might be a little cold." She told M'gann as she started placing the probe on her stomach. M'gann flinched as the slightly touch her stomach. 'Now, let's she what your having hon." Dinah moved the probe around her lower stomach. She keep on **pressing** the buttons on the ultrasound machine. She was having a hard time finding the out what they were having. "Ah, I found it." M'gann couldn't wait to see what the baby was gonna be and so did Conner.

"Ms. Dinah..I don't see it." Conner stated in a polite tone. She pointed out that they were only having one baby, M'gann was very happy to hear that, then she pointed to the bottom of the baby.

"See that?" Dinah asked.

"Yes?" Conner answered as he got a little bit closer to the screen. M'gann couldn't move she didn't want to ruin the picture.

"Your having a boy Miss Martian, a little baby boy." She pointed out.

"Yes!" Conner yelled of joy, a smile adorning his face at the thought of having a son, Dinah printed out the photos to give to M'gann.

"Now you can tell your girlfriend Artemis what your having, though I don't think she'll be happy though." She quietly laughed at the mental image.

"Yeah" she laughed with her. M'gann grabbed her bag and carefully got off the table and headed for the door but she was stopped to see Conner dancing in the hallway . M'gann just shook her head and sighed. M'gann waved Dinah goodbye, grabbing Conner's arm as he was finishing his dance.

* * *

"Hey were about to arrive at Zatanna's you got all of your stuff together?" Conner asked as he was about to turn on to Zatanna's street. M'gann nodded her head as he stop the car. She slowly got out of the car.

"Hey. I'm gonna be at Kaldur's for a little bit, alright? Just call when your ready to come home." Conner said, as he waved her goodbye. M'gann closed the door and walked towards Zatanna's house. " M'gann rang the doorbell and she quickly opened her house door.

"M'gann, I'm so glad your here. Thank you for coming. Come in come in. " Zatanna said letting M'gann in.

"Okay now Zee, M'gann is here can you now tell us what you wanted me and M'gann to be here?" Artemis said.

Zatanna sat down on the couch and started telling the story. M'gann just watched her talk until she heard something amazing.

"Well Robin took me down to the beach that night and proposed to me." Zatanna screamed as she showed her left hand that had an engagement ring.

"Oh my god! Zee your gonna get married! Congrats!" Yelled Artemis. M'gann just saw Artemis tried her best to get up and hug Zatanna so hard with a bear hug. M'gann couldn't believe it, Zatanna was actually getting married to Robin also known as Nightwing now.

"M'gann isn't that amazing!" yelled Artemis. M'gann slowly got up and hugged Zatanna.

Congrats Zee. I'm really happy for you." she said as she sat back down on the couch.

"What's wrong M'gann? Your normally the happy type here?" Zatanna asked in concern.

"I don't want to be a bummer for your happiness. I don't want to ruin it." M'gann sighed. Zantanna walk over to her and grabs a chair and sits it in front of her.

"M'gann are you sure everything is alright? Did you and Conner have a fight about the little martian or whatever its gonna be?" Zatanna questioned. M'gann sighed and look at her and Artemis holding her belly.

"Well, Its just now Zee is getting married and Artemis your married to Wally. Conner and me where gonna have a boy and we're only boyfriend and girlfriend, not husband and wife. It should be the other way around. I feel very stupid for getting pregnant and not even married." M'gann cried placing her green martian hand on her belly.

"M'gann, it's okay. Your gonna have a wonderful baby boy and I'm sure Superboy has a availed reason for not marrying you yet." Zatanna said to M'gann placing her hand on her stomach also.

"M'gann. Its fine that your not married yet. Conner is very happy for you and now since he has..uh..how many babies coming?" Artemis asked.

"A baby boy." She answered.

"...One baby boy... heck your lucky. Wally is still hiding from me because of what he did." Artemis said placing her hand on her hip.

"Anyway. One day M'gann he will propose to you. You'll see." zantanna said to her. "Now did you get any pictures of you little boy?" M'gann handed Zantanna and Artemis the pictures of her soon to be son. Later on M'gann wanted to go home and rest her feet were killing her, she needed rest. Conner pulled up to Zatanna's house and M'gann waved the girls goodbye.

"So why did you go to her house today?" Conner asked as he drove away.

"She told me and Artemis that Nightwing is marrying her." M'gann said in a very calm voice. Conner just stood there in shock.

"Wow he actually did it. I didn't think he would. Good for him." conner said as they drove back to their loving home.

* * *

"Hey babe." Conner said getting out of the shower. M'gann closed her book to knowledge Conner. "Hey get dress, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Dinner? I thought you ate with the boys?" M'gann questioned as she tried to get up. Conner placed his hands over M'gann's

"C'mon I want to do something nice for a change. You're always on the couch. You need to imprace the belly." conner laugh as he kiss M'gann on the forehead. M'gann smiled. She went to closet to pick out a good outfit to wear.

"How about this?" M'gann walked out wearing a maternity clothes. She was wearing a comfortable dress with a pair of maternity leggings. .

"Looks good I love it!" said Conner putting on his shoes. "You look very beautiful." Conner help M'gann put on her flats and grabed her a light sweater. She got up and grabbed her purse. Conner helped her into car and they were off to the restaurant.

They reached the place, it was Ace of Spades. M'gann was amazed at what she saw. She always pictured herself eating here.

"Wow, you're taking me here." Said M'gann looking out of the window.

"Yeah. I wanted to take you out before your belly got any bigger and you could walk a lot. " Chuckled Conner as he parked in a parking space. They reached the entrance of the fancy restaurant and they were greeted by a French hostess.

"Ah, Monsuier Kent and Madame Morse. Ze the table is ready for you. Please follow me." Said the Host. He was wearing the fanciest tux with a red bow tie and a short mustache on his face. The hostess sat M'gann and Conner down at their table under the a big bright chandelier.

"Wow this place is amazing." Said M'gann lifting her head up to the chandelier. "It's so beautiful."

Conner rested against his hand and stared at M'gann. "Yeah, it is. But not as beautiful as your Amber eyes." M'gann looked back to see her date staring at her, she looked at his icy blue eyes and blushed.

Later in the night they bellies were full and M'gann was very pleased to have such a great dinner. Conner called on his waiter and ask for a glass of apple juice for his date since she was pregnant. M'gann was rubbing her belly when she saw the waiter put down a tall glass of apple juice and he had wine for Conner.

"A toast for a new life with our baby boy." Said Conner asked he raised his glass. They drank their drinks as M'gann felt something clinged her teeth. She cupped her hands to catch what it was and saw a Diamond ring in her palms. Conner gently took the ring from her hand got done on one knee and asked M'gann the words that she was waiting for.

"M'gann, Will you marry me?" Conner asked holding the ring.

"Yes!" M'gann cried out her answer, tears begining to form in her eyes. To her it was the best night of her life.

**Hey Sorry everybody that i havent posted in a while there is testing going on in school and my parents and my boyfriend and friends think that i have a cyst on my ovaries. So yeah! **


End file.
